Vampire
"Blood Suckers..." Theresa on Vampires- Wizards vs Vampires Vampires is a type of magical creature and a catogarized level 7 monster by the Wizard Council. Vampires tend to be very gothic-like and medieval in life style terms. Because of their image of blood-suckers, Vampires are distrusted by both non-magical and magical communities. History Vampires appear in all of human culture all over the world in a way or another. But the first well documented representations of vampires appear in the Late Middle Ages as creatures of the night and practioneers of black magic. At some point in the past, like other magical creatures, vampires went into hidding. However in the 19th century, the existance of vampires may have been revealed to irish writer Bram Stoker (he might have been a vampire himself) to allow him to write the worldwide known book Dracula Biology Being former humans, Vampires appearence resembles them. Vampires are bipedal beings, with a large brain, but they only use 2% of it, posses very little hair, except in the head. Because Vampires do not age, they do not use hair. Like their human conterparts, vampires became weak when they don't feed. Social Habits Vampires tend to be very secretive and manipulative. If they find any weakness in their victim they'll exploit as much as they can. When cornered or under if threathned by a unvanquishable foe, however, Vampires tend to use their kin intelect to try to turn around to the matter. Vampire life style resembles much that of medieval noblity. Their households and businesses resembles castles and dungeons, though luxurious and mysterious, a typical vampire stereotype. Vampires sleep in richly decorated coffins. Mystical Powers Shape-shifting—Vampires can transform fully or partially in to a bat (i.e. arms to wings). SuperSpeed—They can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, were Juliet was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. Flight—By turning her arms into wings vampires can fly at a top speed of around 45 miles per hour. Enhanced sense of smell—Vampires is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. Immortality and slow aging—They can live for practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks Justin's age when she is in her two thousands. Sleep control—It's shown that they have minor powers of putting people to sleep, as shown Juliet did on Justin during their first date. Magical and Natural Weaknesses Despite their powers, Vampires are far from invencible. Some of their weaknesses are: Lack of Reflection: Not a weakness itself. It can be used to track vampires. '''Garlic: '''Garglic causes irritation to vampires. '''Pumpking: '''Pumpking smell is repulsive to vampires, which is why people put pumpkings in the windows in Halloween. '''Werewolf bite: '''If biten by a werewolf, vampires will automatically loose their magic powers and revert to their actual age, but not die as they're actualy dead. '''Magical powers of other creatures: '''Vampires are vulnerable to the magical powers of other creatures and monster. For instance Juliet was vulnerable to the Mummy's mind controling powers. It's not known if vampires are vulnerable to spells cast by Wizards. '''Plastic: '''It seems that, like Wizards, Vampires powers are useless against plastic. List of Vampires and Appearences Juliet Van Heusen Alucard Van Heusen Cindy Van Heusen Vampires appear in the following episodes Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date Three Monsters Night at the Lazerama Wizards vs werewolfes Moving on (cameo) Category:Magical Creatures